Fetal blood sampling has proven useful in the art, in particular to clarify pathological fetal heart frequency patterns during birth. It is possible, for instance, using the removal of blood samples, to determine the pH value, base-excess value, and other vital blood parameters easily and rapidly.
A generic apparatus with a blade that is removably mounted in the shaft is know, for instance, from DE 84 21 169 U1. In this known apparatus, the blade can be conveyed by means of a punch against the force of a return spring into the open working position. Because of the spring force of the return spring, the operator must hold the punch pressed together continuously throughout the period of use of the blade, restricting the convenience of using this apparatus.
An example of an additional apparatus for fetal blood sampling is the “Fetal Scalp Blood Sampler” of the Brenner Medical Firm, Putzbrunn. In this known apparatus, configured as a one-time instrument, the blade mounted slidably in the shaft constitutes a non-dissoluble firm component of the apparatus, so that it is not possible either to adjust to different incision depths of the blade or to reuse the apparatus after it is cleansed.
Consequently it is the object of the invention to create an apparatus for fetal blood removal that, along with ease of use, ensures a high degree of operating safety.